It was a Tuesday
by NorthernDancer31
Summary: Felicity's life is turns upside down when a familiar face from her past shows up at her office one tuesday morning. Along with a sly smile, the girl brings up questions Felicity wants to keep buried. How will she fit into Felicity's and team Arrows life? Will she be able to or will everything go up in Smoak? Olicity slow burn
1. Emaline Smoak

**Hey there, this is my first time writing anything not for school so go easy on me! That being said I'd love some constructive criticism! I've had this idea floating around in my head for way too long and thought I'd post it to see what people think.**

**I have a large story planned out for this but we will see what happens!**

**For the AU part of this, it's mainly the same apart from the obvious. This story would take place at the beginner of season 3, after the Olicity date, and Felicity taking the job and stuff. **

**The M portion of this story will come into play later on.**

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday. A normal, run-of-the-mill, everyday Tuesday morning. Felicity Smoak sat in her new office at Queen Consolidated that over looked the recovering city, while her hands flew across her keyboard and her eyes darted back and forth between the monitors that covered her desk.<p>

She was currently trying to find the whereabouts of a particularly sleazy thugs' hideout who team arrow had just become aware of, simultaneously reviewing, brainstorming and preparing to discuss the co generation numbers that her boss, Ray Palmer, had ambushed her with that frightful morning a few weeks ago, and ever so nicely, if not a bit guiltily, asking Jerry to bring her another cup of coffee who seemed hesitant to bring his boss a third caffeinated drink this morning. So, yeah, Tuesday morning. Standard stuff.

She jotted down a few points on the co generation numbers, as her searches ran and Jerry returned with a steaming cup of the elixir of life.

"Mr. Palmer was wondering if you would be ready to discuss the numbers on the Co Generation Project soon." Jerry said.

"Oh. Yeah. I mean yes. Could you please tell him I will be there in like… 10 minutes..." said she distractedly, her hands still a fury over the keyboard. "15 minutes. Maximum."

The young EA nodded and started walking out as she took a sip of coffee and breathed a sign of contentment.

"Thank you Jerry!" she said hurriedly, almost forgetting, as he had just reached the door. He gave her a friendly and slightly humoured smile and went to relay her message to Palmer.

A glint of pride crossed her eyes as a map popped up and a little red dot indicating the thugs' hideout came up. She quickly pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial 2. It was perfectly acceptable. She worked with him. He was her friend. She needed a way to get in touch with him quickly. It wasn't weird.

"Felicity?"

"Hi. He hides out at 49 Granth Street. Looks like it's pretty secluded… " Felicity continued on, giving him any information he might need to catch the sleazebag later that night. She didn't even notice her office door open and Captain Lance walk in with a young brunette.

"Miss Smoak?" Lance called gently, now standing only a few feet from her desk.

"I think if you went in…" she stopped mid sentence as she looked up and gasped lightly then released a shaky breathe at the sight in front of her. "…oh god."

She absentmindedly ended the call and got up to move around the desk slowly, jaw still stack from shock of the mid-teen that stood in front of her. The girl was shifting her glance constantly from Felicity to the floor to her fidgeting hands and back again. She had long dark curly brown hair that tangled all around her faced and down her back. That hadn't changed. She was small but she had grown up so much. Her face was so similar to Felicity's, apart from the deep brown eyes that were currently staring back at her.

"Didn't forget about me already did you, sis?" the teen said, with a touch of mischief and a slight laugh, but Felicity knew her too well to let the nervous undertone go amiss.

"I…uhh…No, of course not" Felicity stuttered pulling her sister into a hug, that had them both realizing how much they had both missed each other. She wrapped one arm around the smaller girl and the other hand was at the crown of her head gently stroking over her hair. Felicity felt the rapid beating coming from her sisters' chest and it broke her own drumming heart, knowing that their reunion was less than easy.

" I see you met Captain Lance" Felicity said stepping back and watching the nerves dissipate a little in her young sister as she smiled at the man who had been silently taking in this long over due reunion while making her way around Felicity towards her desk.

"Yup, we're buds" the younger Smoak replied as she plopped down into Felicitys' office chair and twisted back and forth playfully, while giving Lance a tilt of the head and a smirk. Lance just huffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I don't usually do this kind of call anymore but when I heard there was another Smoak in town I had to meet her." He said, giving her a friendly smile but the look in his eyes put her on edge.

This kind of call. Oh, Right. Felicity had been so taken back by her sisters appearance, it had just dawned on her that her sister had had a police escort with her. That was not a good sign.

Before she was able to question that though, a familiar deep voice roared her name and had her jumping a foot in the air and her sister snapping out of the chair, preparing for the worst. Oliver blew into the room with Diggle on his heels both scanning it quickly for threats. Their eyes flickered back and forth between felicity and her sister until Oliver focused on the older Smoak, making sure she was alright by placing a hand lightly a her elbow, and Diggle held the younger sister with a testing stare. The small brunette stared back and Diggle recognized the glow of embers in her eyes from another Smoak he knew. Needless to say, she passed.

"Oliver? Diggle?" Felicity said, stunned.

"Queen?" Lance questioned, surprised by Oliver's presence here.

"Oliver _Queen_?!" stated the stunned teenager.

"Quentin" Oliver said, turning his attention to the older man.

"Captain" Diggle greeted.

"Felicity?" Ray asked entering the room and taking in the bizarre situation.

"Ray!" Felicity said realizing he must have been waiting for her to talk numbers on the co generation project.

"Palmer" Lance said in greeting to the man, with a handshake.

"_Ray_ Palmer?!" said the now even more stunned teen.

"oh. Oliver" Ray said seeing and greeting Oliver friendly.

"Ray" Oliver replied.

"Mr. Diggle" Ray said turning his attention to John.

"Mr. Palmer" Diggle acknowledged with a nod.

"EMALINE" The little Smoak announced using her loud voice, finally stopping that painfully strange set of introductions and drawing everyone's attention to her with a slightly stunned look.

"Hii" said Emaline with the patented Smoak tilt of the head and a wide grin. She wandered over from her place by the window to stand next to her sister.

"oh. Right. Guys this is my sister, Emaline." Felicity managed, motioning to her sister. "Emaline, this is…"

"Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, Mr. Diggle. And I already know the cop" She said cutting her sister off, clearly paying attention during that extremely strange slew of greetings that had happened previous. "Jeez, Fel, I've only been here for like half and second and I've already met your boss, boyfriend and bodyguard." She gave a little laugh.

"Oh god. He's not… That's not what… I mean Ray _is _my boss. And Oliver _was _my boss, but now he's not. Obviously, because I have a new boss. But Diggle is Oliver's, um, bodyguard. And Oliver is a, uh, friend." Felicity stuttered. The three men gave each other sideways glances and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok. Now that everyone knows who everyone is and _isn't_." Captain Lance said pointedly, obviously not comfortable talking about his daughters ex-boyfriends love life. "I need to speak to Ms. Smoak. Both of them. Privately."

As the three men started silently filing out of the room, Oliver caught Felicity's eye and the two shared a silent conversation through their legendary looks.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'll be fine._

Although not fully convinced, Oliver made his way out of the room but just before leaving he turned to Emaline.

"It was nice to meet you" He said with a genuine smile, humoured by the young girls resemblance to his blonde partner and with one last comforting look to Felicity, he left.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Whatever Floats your Boat

**Thanks you all so much to anyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! Honestly, i was so nervous to post this story and your positive response really made my week!**

**I had trouble with this chapter because I kept changing my ideas around but one the less here it is!**

**Oh and I admit to knowing less than nothing to do with police protocol but for the purposes of this story lets just pretend this is what happens.**

* * *

><p>She tried to take in all of what the Captain was saying but, honestly, she'd be lying if she said she had understood half of the story. She could hear her heart in her ears and knew whatever was coming, it was bad.<p>

…. _Drug ring was found…_

When she caught those words, she prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. Felicity looked over at Emaline who was sitting next to her on her office couch. She envied the strength she saw in the teen but the sadness in her eyes broke Felicity's heart and made everything that much more real for her.

_…. Your mother…_

It felt like déjà vu. Her stomach kept dropping to her feet and she wondered if she would obtain permanent damage from it. Why does history always have a sick way of repeating itself? She knew this story. She had lived it before but now instead of her enduring it; it had to be her sister.

_…. Suspected involvement..._

This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, she deserved better. Felicity rested her elbows on her knees and put head in her hands. She took another look at her sister, who was nervously trying to gage her reaction. Her eyes still held a kind of youthful innocence but Felicity knew well enough that you couldn't leave Sin City while being unscathed.

"What does Emaline have to do with this?" Felicity interrupted all of Lances police talk, finally having found her voice.

"Well, since your mother has been suspected of a major crime and was with drugs in her possession, she has been checked into a rehab clinic under police watch. At this time you won't be able to contact her, its part of her treatment, but I will let you know when she is allowed calls. Since Emaline is a minor, she needs a guardian, and being her only other relative, custody would fall to you until this matter is sorted out. There are other options, although, if you can't…"

"No." Felicity stated quickly. "I mean yes. I want her. I-I'll do it."

She knew it was her time to be strong and to be there for her sister. Her heart clenched though, when she heard the smallest relieved sign come from Emaline. This girl needed her, and come hell and high seas she was going to do what was right by her this time. No matter what.

* * *

><p>The car was filled with loaded silence. Both men sat stiffly as they made their way to Verdant.<p>

"Did you know?" Diggle said, finally cutting through the silence.

"No, she never mentioned her." Oliver said trying to sound even, but not making eye contact, knowing Diggle would be able see through his poker face.

"There was probably a good reason, man. You saw her in there. She was scared, we need to help her with whatever's going on there before we start asking her to drudge up her past."

He should have known Diggle would be able to read him like a book without even a glance in his direction.

* * *

><p>After Felicity had gone through all the necessary steps and signed the papers naming her the temporary guardian of one Emaline Smoak, Captain Lance left and Ray re-entered the room. Emaline watched with slightly raised eyebrows as he and Felicity interacted in there in their normal, if not slightly awkward and fast, manner. He told her to take the rest of the day off, clearly understanding that some kind of bomb had just been dropped.<p>

"Did he get freaky-fridayed with a highly caffeinated five year old or something?" Emaline asked arching an eyebrow once both women were leaving. Felicity snorted a laugh.

"Not that I know of, he's actually really smart. I mean, obviously he's CEO of a fortune 500 company but yeah, he's kinda got that whole 'over-caffeinated kid' thing going on."

"I'm just saying, if we see a 5 year old running around talking about 'the good old days' I will _not _be surprised."

Felicity took in how even after so long apart the two could be so comfortable around each other so quickly, even with some underlying tension. They spent the rest of the journey to Felicity's apartment falling in and out of comfortable silence and general catch-up. It didn't take long for Felicity to notice that she wasn't the only one editing the truth, though.

"Here we are", She said unlocking her apartment and stepping inside with Emaline following. She put her bag down and started taking off her coat.

"Shouldn't that say 'The Arrow'?'' Emaline said with a laugh, pointing at the Robing hood poster that hung on Felicity's living room wall.

Felicity snapped around to look at her sister eyes wide and, heart racing at the mention of Oliver's alter ego.

"What. No. Wh-why would you say that?" There is no way her sister was able to know she worked with the arrow.

"He's the _Starling City_ vigilante, right?" Emaline said with furrowed brows.

"He's not a vigilante" felicity said reflexively. "I mean, he does a lot of good in this city. He's not like everyone thinks he is."

"He helped you didn't he?" Emaline asked easily, wandering around, looking at the apartment.

"Yeah. He did." Felicity answered watching the young girl closely in slight confusion.

"Well, whatever he wants to be called or whatever he's done, if he saved you that kind of makes him a hero, right?" The young girl then turned to look at her sister with her big, brown eyes. Felicity stood rooted to the floor, the shock and pride of her sisters' statement written across her face.

"Yeah, it does" Felicity replied with a light smile.

The rest of the afternoon passed with safer topics of conversations. Felicity ordered in take out and Emaline went to unpack the little things she had. When they ate they played catch up again, Felicity learned about Emalines school and what courses she was taking. Felicity talked about Queen Consolidated, which was now Palmer Technologies.

"Yeah about that. How many billionaires _do_ you know? I mean mom mentioned something, but I thought she was kidding. Not that you dating a billionaire is a joke, it's just its _Oliver Queen. _And Ray Palmer. You have literally got the dating pool lotto win. Twice." Emaline rambles.

"Ray is my boss and, well, Oliver is my ex-boss… they're both just friends though. I did go on a date with them… separately! Not together, there was two separate dates. With time in between. I…ugh… it's confusing" Felicity managed to get out.

Emaline let out a little laugh and took a bite of her food. "Well, Oliver went from peeing on cops to inhabiting inhabitable islands and, we have already been over Ray's whole freaky-Friday complex, so I would be more confused if you thought it wasn't confusing. What about that other guy? Dig...gle?" She said, trying to remember the name of the man.

"He is a good friend. Solely friend, considering he is married-ish" she replied easily, relieved to talk about probably the only man in her life that things weren't complicated with.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Felicity got up from their picnic on her living room carpet to answer it. She expected it to be Mrs. Fernan asking if she'd seen her cat, or even Ray with some crazy, if not really genius, idea for the company. What she didn't expect was….

"Hi"

Oliver and Diggle. Felicity froze and racked her brain, scrabbling to put a mental picture of what her apartment looked like currently so she knew what to hide from sight first when she finally did get over the fact Oliver was at her apartment for the first time. She stood there with a blank expression, the only feature betraying her were her slightly wide eyes.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Oliver said lightly.

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to come all the way over here." Felicity said, finding her voice. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I was in the neighbourhood." He said with a shrug. Diggle snorted, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Felicity's blush definitely just grew got 3 shades darker.

"Oh, sorry, come on in." Felicity said, realizing they were all still standing in the doorway. The two men made their way into the apartment and Felicity noticed a hint of a smile on Oliver's face.

Dammit. He'd seen the Robin Hood poster.

Team Arrows eyes all stopped on Emaline who was in her own world and had just popped a few fries in her mouth. She stopped mid chew when she noticed the trio's stares.

"Do you wanna join us?" She asked slowly. "I mean, I don't know you eat this kinda stuff but we _definitely _have enough." Emaline said looking to Oliver and then motioned to the mount of takeout piled by her.

"What kind of stuff do you think I eat?" Oliver asked with a chuckle, as the three moved towards the girl and the pile of food. Unbelievable. Oliver chuckled. Emaline had just made Oliver _chuckle._ Felicity was shocked.

"I don't know. Caviar? Diamonds? Whatever floats your boat."Emaline said picking up her burger to take a bite.

The whole room froze.

Emaline dropped her burger. "Holy crap." She said her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Did I just…tell me I didn't _actually…_ I swear I didn't mean it like _that,_ I mean, I _did_ but I _should not _have because that was rude because of… ya I don't need to explain that to y-you get it, and I'm still talking, I should stop talking, I'm stopping, now, right now." Emaline rushed out, the red in her cheeks well surpassing that of Felicity's now.

"I see the relation." Diggle said with a small laugh as he reached for some Big Bell Burger. Felicity sat down next to her sister, who was still blushing strongly.

"I just made a nautical joke in front of Oliver_ freaking_ Queen" Emaline whispered turning to her sister.

"Don't worry, it wasn't half as bad as some of the things I said to him." Felicity reassured the young girl.

She was surprised at how easily the rest of afternoon went. There were no more nautical jokes and her boys seemed to get along easily with Emaline. It lessened some of Felicity's nerves and baffled her how the people who represented the two major, and majorly different, parts of her life connected almost seamlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is written, just needs editing so it should be up in a couple of days! <strong>

**Thanks again for all the support!**


	3. Fitting In

**WOW so much for a couple days! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up but here is the next chapter! **

**And quick shoutout to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited! It means so much so thanks!**

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed Emalines arrival, Felicity relaxed more but there was still an underlying tension between her and Emaline. It always stayed at the back of her mind that one small slip or a wrong question could cause everything to come crashing down.<p>

But the more Felicity got to know Emaline, the more she liked and the more she regretted leaving her life when she was so young. She had missed so much of this girl's life and it made her feel slightly guilty.

She learned that she was taught to dance by someone she knew at the casino where Donna worked. She was also assured that it was only ballet, jazz and lyrical, not the kind of dancing Vegas was known for. She was always doing rises with her feet of or little sequences when she thought no one was looking. Felicity learned that Emaline _could not_ understand technology for the life of her and that made her laugh. She also learned that Emaline had an anxiety disorder. She couldn't walk in a room without startling her and any contact would cause her to stiffen initially. The two never talked about it. Emaline never actually brought it up but when Felicity started picking up the signs, it only took a few clicks for her to learn about it.

They fell into a pattern and Felicity couldn't deny she liked it. When Felicity would get up in the morning, she would find Emaline in the kitchen already, coffee in hand and holding out a cup for her. Felicity tried to protest saying that a young teenager probably shouldn't be drinking coffee regularly but she had failed that argument.

"I'm already small, looks like I'm gonna stay that way" Emaline had said with a shrug, "I'll stop if you stop" with a rebellious smirk. The girl had a point Felicity was probably her age or younger when she started drinking coffee regularly and like hell she was giving up her coffee.

* * *

><p>It was about a week or so later and the two Smoaks were driving back from a shopping trip. They had gone to get Emaline some new stuff, considering she had brought very little from Vegas. They were driving back when Felicity's phone beeped. Felicity quickly checked the message.<p>

NEED YOU AT THE CLUB

Oliver. Damn. Felicity quickly told her sister some lame excuse about a busted music system at Oliver's club and drove to Verdant. She was thankful she was only met with a laugh and smirk from Emaline saying of _course_ Oliver Queen would have his own a nightclub. In the short time she had been there, Emaline and Oliver had gotten on well together whenever they two would meet. It was weird seeing them interact but she loved watching them together. It was a side of Oliver that Felicity had never seen and she always felt a swell in her heart seeing both of them laugh and smile when they were together.

"I'll wait up here, I think I will offend the technology with my utter lack of understanding for it if I go anywhere near it." Emaline Said once they were in the club and Felicity was relieved that she didn't have to come up with another lie for her sister.

Felicity descended the stairs of the arrow cave and say roy siting at her desk.

"Dear God, Dear lord Roy Harper I will shoot you with one of your own arrows if you so much as touch another one of those keys." Felicity scolded. Roy got out of the chair with his hands up in surrender.

"Stick her in leather and a mask and she'd be intimating enough to put you out of a job" The younger archer said to Oliver who levelled him with a glare.

"There's a new player in town. He was spotted here and here," Oliver said, point at the map on her screen Felicity was now seated in front of. "He approached a girl… she was 12. Lance thinks he's a amateur based on his patterns but if you find him I would like to have a chat"

"Disgusting" she said quietly as she worked.

Dig showed up not long after and Oliver filled him in on what was going on, then the two made their way over to the training matts to spar.

Felicity dug up what she could and Captain Lance was right that the man was sloppy. After about an hour and a bit she send all the information she had come up with to Captain Lance. Oliver and Dig were finishing up as well and as Diggle started getting his things, Oliver made his way over to Felicity.

"You should go home, Emaline's waiting upstairs, right?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder gently.

Felicity nodded, turning slightly in her chair to look up at him, smiling slightly.

"How are you doing? I know that this must be a big change for you." He said, returning her smile. He sat down at the chair next to her and rested his elbows on his knees.

" I don't know, I mean, she was about 4 when I left for MIT. I wasn't great at keeping in touch… And now she's here and I am happy that she is but it's just... she's part of a past that I don't like to talk about" Felicity said, looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap.

"That's why you never mentioned her." He'd meant it as a question but it can out more like a statement.

Felicity just nodded. Oliver stood up and got her stuff for her then handed it to her. They made their way up the stairs and into the main area of the club were Emaline was waiting. As they turned the corner from the small hallway into the dance floor, the sight they saw paralyzed Felicity.

Emaline was sitting at the far end of the club, holding baby Sara and the two were playing and giggling.

It was too much. All the underlying tension that had been at the back of her mind since Emaline had gotten there was brought to the surface and it was too much.

Her breath came in inconsistent gasps and she took a step backwards bumping into Oliver's chest. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist and she gripped it trying to stabilize herself.

''Get me out of here'' Her voice was strong but quiet and laced with fear. Oliver turned them around in an instant, walking them back down the little hallway. Finding an extra chair, he sat her down and knelt in front of her, never letting go of her hand.

"Take a breath. Relax. It's going to be alright." He said looking at her with conviction.

She nodded and stared back at him, blue looking into blue. She took a few deep breaths and she and Oliver stood up but their hands stayed clasped. Dig came out of the door from the liar then and took in the pair; Felicity still frazzled and Oliver looking concerned.

"Everything ok up here?" Diggle asked, looking between both of them and concern covering his face.

"Why is Sara here?" Felicity asked, still a bit shaky.

"I was out with her even I got Olivers text. I didn't have time to call the babysitter and drop her off and then come here. Emaline sais she could look after her." Diggle replied, trying to understand how his daughter had gotten Felicity so twisted up in knots.

She just said "okay" and walked back out into the main area of the club. Oliver heard her take another shaky breath when she saw the pair again but she stayed strong and made her way over to them, with Dig and Oliver following.

Oliver and Diggle shared several looks in a silent conversation.

_What happened?_

_I don't know_

They held matching concerned looks on both their faces.

Something was going on with their girl.


	4. This Is A Bad Idea

**I am again sorry about the wait! I've been struggling with this story because honestly when I posted it I wasn't expecting the reaction it got and now I really want to keep you guys interested in it but am having trouble making it what I want it to be! This is the third version of this chapter, I wrote 2 others but I didn't like them and felt like you guys deserved better. So if you want to leave a request of what you might want to see or what you like or don't like I would GREATLY appreciate it! It would REALLY help me get inspired to write!**

**You will find out what happened to Felicity in the club but I'm saving that for the next (I think) chapter!**

* * *

><p>This was a bad idea. And if she was wrong, a <em>truly embarrassing <em>idea. Emaline sat on Felicity's bed and looked out the window at the dark night sky. She picked up the phone with shaking hands and dialled the number. This was so stupid. The phone kept ringing. She checked the clock once again. 2:37 am. She knew her and Felicity had been off with each other for the passed couple of weeks but she had felt it had settled down lately and things were returning to normal. The phone rang again.

"_OH MY GOD, do you have ANY idea what time it is?" _the young woman's voice startled Emaline so much she almost dropped the phone.

" I… know it's late… I just… I w-was wondering.. is uhh.." Emaline stuttered out. Yep. She was right. This was a bad idea.

"You have 3 seconds before I hang up."

"_IsOliverThere_" Emaline forced out quickly and waited for a reply. Silence. _Great, she hung up. _Thought Emaline.

"Give me a minute." the muttered reply came through the line and shocked Emaline.

"Oh. Ya… thank you." Emaline crossed her legs on the bed and fiddled with her hands in the moonlight that filtered through the window. She looked out the window onto the black skyline and the dark streets while waiting for the phone to be passed to Oliver.

"Who is this?" A voice thick with sleep came through the phone.

"It's E-Emaline. I know its super late and you were probably busy, I mean _sleeping,_ it's just…okay I just thought… that maybe…" She was still shaking slightly and could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Emaline, Emaline, _breathe. _What is it?" Oliver's voice came through the phone with more life than before but there was a forced calmness to it as well.

"Is Felicity there? She said she went out earlier a-and never came back. If she is there, totally not judging or anything, in any way, just say the word and we don't ever, _ever, _have to speak about it again. Honestly, like, never."

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"She's not…" Oliver said slowly.

"Oh." Emaline swallowed that bitter taste in her mouth and forced out a hard breath.

"We will find her. I'll be over soon" With that the line cut out.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that there was a knock at the door. Emaline jumped off the bed and walked quickly to get the door. She pulled it open and found Oliver with a worried look in his eye.

"Jeez, were you waiting around the corner when I called?" Emaline said as an attempt to lighten the mood but after the small laugh fell from her face all that was left was concern and those big brown eyes. She could still feel her heart beating fast and that sick feeling in her stomach. Oliver made his way inside and led Emaline with him. He sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her some water. When he returned, he put the glass in her hand and watched as the water trembled. He sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"When did she leave?"

"Around 8. She said she needed to see you. Did you see her at all tonight?"

"No… Don't worry, Em, we'll find her."

"She isn't picking up her phone." Those were the words that hung in the air around them. They both knew that Felicity _always _answered her phone.

"Ok. Ok, I'm going to call John, he'll help." He said taking one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze. Oliver hated seeing her like this, he'd been able to pick up the anxiety in her not long after meeting her but it didn't make watching her panic any easier. He could see the strength in her, when she tried to stay calm, when she called him for help. All he could think was '_This is in some way my fault'; _that something had happened to Felicity because of her connection to The Arrow or even Oliver Queen. Felicity was probably hurting and Emaline was panicking and it was his fault and he felt . He walked into the other room so Emaline wouldn't be able to hear very well and dialled John's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Oliver." The concern was clear in his voice.

"Felicity's missing. I'm at her apartment with Emaline now but she isn't picking up her phone and Emaline hasn't seen her since around 8." Oliver ran a hand through his hair and said in a hushed tone, " Try pinging her phone and if that doesn't work, maybe Lyla could use some of her _work connections." _

"I'm on it." And the line went dead. Oliver walked back into the living room to find Emaline slipping her jacket and boots on.

"What are you doing?'' Oliver asked.

"Getting ready to go out. We aren't gonna find her in here, I've checked." She replied like it was obvious.

"Emaline… I think you should stay here. Let me and Diggle find her, we'll call you as soon as we find her." Oliver said gently trying to convince her. Who was he kidding. He should have known the result of telling a Smoak to stay put when they could help.

"Is that what you did when your sister went missing?" Emaline challenged but there was no anger or hostility in her voice. She made a valid point. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes but the sadness he had seen earlier was now fully replaced by determination. He recognized that strength it was something he treasured but usually it was crystal blue, not chocolaty brown.

Oliver went to argue again but couldn't think of anything to refute that. Instead, he just opened the door and held it for her. Emaline turned on her heels and walked out the door with her brown curly mess of a ponytail bouncing with every step she took. Oliver shut the door and locked it. The fact that he had his own key wasn't lost to Emaline.

When they got outside they got into Oliver's car and drove off. They sat in silence for a few minutes Emaline looking out the window at the moonlit city. She ran through all the places she thought Felicity might be but nothing really stood out to her.

''Where are we going?'' Emaline asked looking over at Oliver.

"Queen Consolidated, she might be working really late and forgot to call'' He replied.

"We should call the Arrow," Emaline said with a chuckle. ''I'm sure Felicity would love being saved by _her Hero_ again."

That caught Oliver's attention. His brows furrowed and gave Emaline a quick side-glance.

"…What" he asked sceptically.

"You've seen the Robin Hood poster in her living room"

"The Arrow isn't Robin Hood." Oliver said a little too defensively.

"They both are archers, they both help people, and I'm pretty sure they wear the same brand of green tights" Emaline replied with a smirk.

"I… don't think they're tights" Oliver gritted out

"Seem pretty _tight_ to me..." Emaline mumbled, raising her eyebrows. Oliver opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. He rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.

They pulled into the parking lot at QC and both looked around. The garage was quiet and only a few cars remained, none of which were a red mini.

"I don't see her car." Emaline said, worried present in her voice. Oliver looked over at her and felt a slight pain in his chest at seeing her worry.

"Lets check inside", he said as they both exited the car and walked up to the building. Oliver reluctantly called Palmers' office and thankfully he was still there. He also sent a security guard to unlock the door and lead them up to his office. Oliver heard Emaline mutter something along the lines of ' who needs sleep when there's _coffee' _and breathed a laugh.

"Oliver, Emaline" Palmer greeted when they reached his office. It was subtle, but there was definitely tension in that room. "What can I do for you… at 3 in the morning" he said with a questioning look, but the smile never left his face.

"We were wondering if you had seen Felicity here at any point tonight after 8ish. We can't seem to get in touch with her." Oliver said.

"No, she wasn't in tonight. But I'll help you look for her" he said corner washing over his face and rising from his desk.

"No, I'm sure she's alright and you look busy. I will let you know if we can't find her by tonight." Oliver said with a small, almost genuine smile. Emaline looked back and forth between both men with a slightly puzzled look on her face the whole time. Palmer agreed but still held a concerned look and both Oliver and Emaline headed back to the car. they continued in silence for awhile as they drove around to any place they thought Felicity might be. It was after their third stop that Emaline finally broke the silence.

"Ray and Felicity had a thing, didn't they?" with a curious look on her face. This statement shocked Oliver, who immediately became tense.

"How did you…?" he began.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out after seeing _that _interaction." She replied with a knowing look.

"Only a Smoak, apparently…" Oliver muttered. "They did, but it was brief" he finished feeling the need to emphasis that last part.

"How long were you two together?" Emaline said after a moment.

"Felicity and I have only ever been friends." Emaline looked at him sceptically.

"Why?" she questioned. " And don't say it's because you two don't have feelings for one anther." She added sternly.

"Because cause of certain… aspects of our lives, we thought it would be best not to… start a relationship." Oliver side glanced at Emaline who looked like that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Fortunately for him his phone rang so they didn't have to finish this conversation. Oliver activated his Bluetooth and answered the call.

"Diggle."

"She's at the club, at least her phone is"

"Alright, thanks" They ended the call and Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

They kept driving and eventually stopped outside Felicity's apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" Emaine asked confused.

"You're going home." Oliver said strongly and watched her face twist into defiance.

"_No._ I told you! I'm not going to sit at home when Felicity is missing! She's my _family. _I have to go"

"Diggle thinks she maybe be at Verdant so I will go and check" Oliver said "I will _not _bring a teenage into a nightclub at 3 in the morning" He added when he saw her open her mouth to refute. She snapped her mouth snap, growling in agreement, and left the car without another word. Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face, breathing a sign and then followed. When he got out, he looked over the hood of the car to find two men staring back at him with Emaline caught between them.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think or might want to see!<strong>


End file.
